1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box comprising a plurality of receiving members pivotally connected between two sliding plates which are actuated by an actuating member so that when operating the actuating member, the receiving members are pivoted an angle corresponding to a horizontal plane.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional tool boxes generally includes a base portion and a cover which is pivotally connected to the base portion in which a plurality of recesses are defined so as to receive tools therein. Those recesses are integrally defined in the base portion so that there are limitations of types and/or shapes of tools to be received. Furthermore, the base portion is designed to put on a horizontal surface so that a user has to search the tools received in the recesses because some tools disposed in a faraway side of the base portion could be hidden, and the tools have to be picked vertically from the recesses and this action is not convenient for the user, a preferred direction of picking the tools is about 45 degrees corresponding to the horizontal plane. These shortcomings can be seen in most of the tool boxes presented in the market.
The present invention provides an improved tool box including a base portion and a cover wherein a plurality of receiving members are pivotally connected between two sliding plates which are actuated by an actuating member so as to slide the sliding plates to let all the receiving members be pivoted inclinedly. Therefore the above mentioned shortcomings may be mitigated.